


After Work Treat

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub Play, Drabble Sequence, Food Sex, Multi, Squick, feaguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione brings a muggle treat home for Severus</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work Treat

"I have chocolate." I said as he came in that night. He would do anything after hearing those words. I sat, spread legged in the low chair wearing my red corset, suspender belt and fishnets.  
"Strip. Kneel." He deftly undid all of those buttons and threw his robes aside, quickly followed by his boxers, shoes and socks. He was already hard when he dropped to his knees mere inches from my crotch. "You may watch but you may not touch." Then I picked up the chocolate, a king size Mars bar charmed so that it would not melt too fast. 

 

Slowly I peeled back the wrapper and put it to my lips. I flicked by tongue over the end then, while he watched, put it to my other lips. I rubbed it between them and across my clit and then we moaned in unison as I pushed it inside me. I left it there for a few moments to let my heat soften the shell of the bar then started working it twisting it round, now pushing it in deep, now rubbing it along my cleft until I was dripping with a mixture of my juices, melted chocolate and caramel.

 

I slid the bar out and held it before his face, daring him to disobey my command. The strain was visible but he resisted. I flicked my tongue over it to torment him then pushed it back in while he watched hungrily.  
Do you want some ?" I teased. He nodded, knowing better than to speak directly in this type of game. " Have you behaved yourself?" Another nod. "Well then, you can clean me up!"  
He leaned forward and took the chocolate between his teeth, wiggling it about. Then suddenly he forced his tongue behind it pushing it deep into me.

 

God, that pushed me over right then, while he set about cleaning me up with long slow sweeps of his tongue. I came again as he played it across my clit, all the while stirring the melting chocolate with two fingers in the hope that I might clean him up later. It was almost enough to make me forget my other surprise. Almost but not quite.  
Now Snape's never been averse to a little internal prostate massage so I'd invited a friend over for the evening. I snapped my fingers and he appeared and immediately took advantage of the situation.

 

The only time I'd seen a look like the one on Snape's face was when Zabini tried to feague Firenze with a mandrake at the end of year orgy.  
"What, is, that?" He gasped.  
"Is only Dobby. Hermione said you'd like this."  
(It is a little known fact that house-elves, unlike goblins, are extremely well endowed for their size.)  
"What are you... Wearing?"  
"Oh, is just Dobby's special sock, the one Harry Potter gave him."  
A pause. "It's sort of nice."  
After that we got down to a regular threesome and I have to agree, it was sort of nice.

**Author's Note:**

> *Feaguing or gingering up. To make an equines tail stand erect by inserting an irritant such as a piece of rew ginger or a live eel into its anus.


End file.
